Alice Broker
Alicia Broker is the leader and spokesperson for the Sisters of Hyppolita Cult. She is current wanted by the local authorities of Paradigm City as a person of interest in several murders and missing persons cases. Background Alicia Mills was born an only child in Darkness Falls' affluent Riviera district. By all accounts her early years are largely uneventful. She was pretty and popular, serving a cheer leading captain and class Valedictorian in Darkness Falls High School. Living in Darkness Falls, she would have unquestionably been exposed to a supernatural event or two growing up. At 20 years old she read a book on Witchcraft and spell use, but not actual Wicca, out of curiosity and found herself intrigued by the idea of being able to cast 'magic spells'. Still out of a mild curiosity and passing fancy she performed a simple candle ritual for wealth and was stunned 45 days later when an uncle she never knew she had died, leaving his only niece approximately six million dollars in assets. Finding herself suddenly rich, Broker didn't lose her head but instead opened her own little occult shop, selling Wicca tools and instruments, books, and paraphernalia. In the meantime she continued to educate herself in sympathetic Magick, which turned her down the road toward Sorcery. She was quite accomplished in both Magick and business, and settled in to a daily routine of store owner by day and witch by night. In 1994 whilst attending a costume party she met Daniel Broker, a advertisement executive, and the two began a whirlwind romance. They married after only seven months of dating, a fact that her parents did not approve of. They refused to attend the wedding, hurting their daughter terribly and causing her to cut them from her life completely. Mills-cum-Broker his her Magickal talents from her bemused husband, himself a bona fide and unmovable disbeliever. The real trouble started at the end of their first year of marriage, when Broker asked his wife, then requested, then demanded his wife close her magic shop. This she refused to do as she rather liked being a store owner and was unwilling to discontinue her association with some of her patrons, to whom she had grown exceptionally close. Her refusal to be controlled peeled away Daniel Broker's outward facade, revealing the real monster underneath. The beatings she received every time she denied him were extremely severe, she was hospitalized at least twice. Recuperating after the second beating in the hospital, she received a late night visit from one of her patron-friends, identified only as 'Joanie'. Joanie spent the night at her bedside, holding her hand and speaking to her of things that Broker would later claim she couldn't quite remember except it was stories of valor and heroism of women of Greek myth and folklore, of how all men should be punished for the way they behave towards women, and that she herself had been chosen as an instrument of redemption. When she awoke the following morning Joanie was gone. When she made inquiries, the attendant night nurses insisted that she had no visitors of any kind the previous night. 'Joanie' never returned to the store. To this day, Broker believes that 'Joanie" was actually the goddess Hera. Broker mildly and calmly returned home with her 'loving' husband pushing her wheelchair. Her first act was to rename her store The Sisters of Hyppolita. She restocked the store, this time including weaponry; particularly the weapons og Greek mythology. She began peer counseling sessions every Friday night, sessions especially designed to appeal to women whom were abused or neglected. Prayers were said to Hera before and after each such session, and thus was the cult Sisters of Hyppolita born. When Daniel Broker learned of what his wife was now doing he immediately demanded she cease and desist. She refused, and when he came at her to do her terrible violence she drew upon her skill with Sorcery and immolated him. Since that time, the Sisters of Hyppolita has grown into a very large all-female cult with extreme mysygonist views. The cult is believed to be responsible for the murder of several prominent men in and around Darkness Falls, and many of its members are now wanted by law enforcement for questioning about strange deaths of husbands. Disposition By all accounts Broker is cold, ruthless, efficient, and intelligent. She trusts nobody outside of her cult sisters. She carries herself with a rigidly professional and almost regal bearing, believing that the Greek goddess Hera chose her as the staff of retribution against men and the lifeline of women whom have been neglected and abused. Male agents are cautioned that Broker has shown no hesitation to order an attack on them or, when necessary, instigate the attack herself. Talents & Scope Alicia Broker is an exceptionally intelligent, educated, magnetic, and authoritative individual. She has spent many a grueling hour mastering the Israeli martial art of Krav Maga after watching a documentary of how lethal it can be, and has likewise taken classes in marksmanship, swordplay, and archery. A student of the occult, Sympathetic Magick, and Sorcery for over two decades, her Magickal prowess should always be taken into consideration when dealing with the Sisters of Hyppolita cult. She tends to favor candle Magick to confuse, weaken, or turn her foes against each other; and Sorcery to alter the weather to suit her desires. We can only assume that her powers of observation are an intuitive skill rather than a learned one. She can read the most miniscule physical clues on a person and compile what she sees into a tight overview of the individual she is observing. As an example from my own personal encounter with this woman, I attempted to infiltrate the cult as a neglected housewife. I was wearing an ankle length flower print skirt, leather boots, a light blue crop top, and a white sweater. I fed Broker herself my cover story as her eyes roamed over my body. Once I was finished speaking, she said, ver batim: "Your accent tells me you really are native American, but not Cree. You don't like wearing that sweater because you keep scratching your right forearm, probably because you hate wool, and there's a scraping on your belt where you clip your badge. Your skirt is wrinkled and unpressed, no housewife would ever leave the house without ironing her skirt. The toes of your boots are scuffed and there's a spot of reddish dirt on the ankle. They have brick dust at the Navajo Reservation, don't they? You've never been married because there's no indication of a ring line on your finger. It was a very nice try, officer, but we're not interested in being spied on." Thankfully, she misinterpreted the scratching on my belt and assumed that I was an undercover cop rather than the agent I am. Be very, very careful if you ever meet the woman herself. In Conclusion Alicia Broker is a cobra. She's filled with venom and doesn't hesitate to bite when provoked. Her intelligence makes her an equal to any male criminal we have ever opposed. She's formidable and dangerous. My best recommendation for infiltration is for female agents to deal with underlings and not Broker herself. Dossier compiled by Maggie Urquidez Templar Paradigm City Cabal